dd_sparrow_studiosfandomcom-20200215-history
Pirates
This is a Pirate game in Ben's fantasy world, which is run by Daniel. Players/Characters Active Mitch Huddy = Daechir Seroza Michael Mackenzie-Ross = Roan Fallbuster Michael Gager = Akilu Smith Josh Hughes = Thromlier Throm Sam Walton = Brodyachiye Bronte Ramm = Maera Joel Reynolds = SMEG Deadbeef Innactive Anthony = Balgrim Current goings on The group is part of The Spirit's crew, on the hunt for the legendary treasure of Rezalei Dantenan. Previously Game 01 - The game starts off in a coastal town of the New Empire, known as Washford. It is here that the players join the crew and start on their journey. But first they must prove themselves by recovering a chest that was stolen from the ship. Game 02 - The crew land on the mysterious Ilma-Henki Island, where every night, the villagers turn into Werewolves. The captain needs to get into the temple for a reason unknown by the new crew members, and strikes a deal with the village chief that if he breaks the curse, he may enter the temple. The new crew head over to the other side of an island and enter an old temple, where they eventually fight an Avatar of DarkAirGod. The curse is lifted and it turns out the villagers were all Lupin. Once in the village temple, the captain reveals his true intentions of a treasure hunt. Susi Teidei is invited to join the crew as the Alchemical Expert. Game 03 - Susi Teidei joins the crew and after introductions are made, the ships moves on. Next stop Merpolisis! After some travel there is a storm and the ship becomes lost. Captain uses his interesting compass and heads "North". After some time, they find a small island that looks like it is inhabited. They find 2 hermits who hate each other and after dealing with that, they gain no useful information and leave. Then an island is spotted and has lots of vegetation which disappears during the night. Game 04 - The crew decides to investigate the confusing island that is overgrown and then loses all vegetation in one night. Turns out it has MANY crabs, of which there is at least one Monstrous Crab, which devour all the food on the island every night. After dealing with the Monstrous crab, the crew are gathering food when all of a sudden the Captain comes running out of the forest being chased by a T-Rex. The crew leave the island and notice a ship off in the distance. After following it, more ships are noticeably heading the same direction. This leads them to Spear Tip Island during its annual Air Festival. 7 days shore leave. Some crew participate in a Kite Battle and after the battle a body washes up on shore - MURDER! The crew investigates. Game 05 - Murder investigations continue as the crew explore town. A sting operation is setup and the crew launch an attack at night. After the fight, they work out that the murder were done by cult members of the DarkWaterGod and the guards take surviving cult members to guard house for questioning. Game 06 - Day 4/7 of shore leave. The crew receive a thank you note from the person they saved the night before. Douglas Seem invites his heroes into his house for a home cooked meal (day 5). When the heroes return home, they find that Xiga has been kidnapped. Ransom note left on the ship says to give back their trident. The same trident that the guards are actually keeping as evidence. Day 6 starts and so does the crew's plan to replace the real trident in the guard house, with a fake cheap one. They meet the cult members for the exchange and the Captain loses his cool and attacks. Fight breaks out and Captain almost dies when everything works out and the guards then also show up (typical timing..) Game 07 - Day 7 of shore leave. The crew finally leaves Spear Tip Island, heading to Merpolisis (leaving Balgrim behind). While on the way there, they are attacked by a raiding party of Shaughan. Once they get to Merpolisis, the Captain asks the Player Characters to be his official "Away Team", since they are so good at looking after themselves. Tobias then tells the Away Team to take Timmy with them so he can get some quality experience at gathering information. The group struggles to get anywhere without the ability to breathe water and the potions for sale are expensive. Timmy suspiciously finds a Water Breathing ring and some potions and then the group investigates underwater. Group splits up from Timmy and he finds a Merfolk girl who wants to help him. Her name is Maera and it turns out she has some connection to the royal family. She takes the group to a vault where jewels are kept and find it guarded by a 5-Headed Hydra and a guard on 12 hourly patrol. They call it a night. Game 08 - The group investigates the vault further and works out various plans on how to do this heist. They settle on a compromised plan and put the plan into action. While in the vault, they dig through jewels and Maera gets mad if anyone pockets a jewel that is not the one they are looking for. Some find magical jewels and swap them with cheaper jewels when Maera is not looking. Maera finds "Rezalei's Gift" and she turns into a Human, then she turns back into a Merfolk. Maera and Daechir cause a scene when he pockets jewels against Maera's wishes and things start to go bad. After escaping from the vault and hydra .. and guards, the group gather at the ship. Maera says to Timmy "I want to be a part of your world". Timmy tells the Captain and he ''gives permission ''for Timmy to invite Maera to join the crew. The ship leaves port and sails out of the city, passing over the Dark Water Elemental Guardian which when they look back they notice is stopped. After 3 weeks of sailing, a storm is spotted on the horizon where Merpolisis would be. They arrive at Spear Tip Island to complete some business and resupply. Here they notice the storm continuing to approach. Game 09 - On Spear Tip island, Dianne tells Throm that she is pregnant with his child and that she is around 6 weeks along. He gives her 30 platinum and makes a plan. Maera works out the storm is coming for her and the Captain gets her to scry a message to her family to tell them that she is safe and traveling. Storm stops and then the ships heads off too Ilma Henki Island. On the way there, a huge shark attacks the ship and Maera uses “make animal frand” to turn the Shark from Hostile to Helpful. Bitey is now a frand. The crew arrive at Ilma Henki and go into the temple. Tobias puts the gem into the socket and the light points to Lacerta (in the Dino Lands area). The ship then heads to Dragonturtle Island to get supplies. Players shopped, socialised and gambled. Daechir has taken on a bounty contract. Game 10 - Golden hair!! The group enjoys the Jackel and finds out about two gangs in town. Throm finally notices Markus and talks to him about his life after they last met, where he finds out more about his shady dealings with one of the gangs.They use him as an in to the crime world and make dealings to complete bounty contracts on the rival gang. This proves more difficult than expected once the group finds out that the first contract they attempt is terrifying. Game 11 - Brody finds out that the group has started working with the Yezh and isn't happy about this at all. After convincing the group to swap sides to the Yong, the group investigates potential leads and ends up in a conversation with Fenzo Choi - Yong member and a mark for a Yezh contract. Fenzo seems to already know a lot about the group and sets up a 10pm meeting with his boss, Dragon. To kill time, half the group goes shopping at Shock and Awe. Later that night at the Jackel, there is a very civil discussion between Dragon and the group, which results in an agreement between the two parties. When the group leaves, they set out on a mission to cause a ruckus in the Yezh side of town which eventually draws two Yezh members out into the open. Despite Brody being blinded during the fight, the group manages to walk out victorious. After looting the Yezh members and removing the tattoos as contract proof, the group hastily heads over to the water temple for some much need blindness cure. Pleasantries and donations are exchanged, and then the group must find their way back to the ship without leaving tracks. Once back at the ship, Daechir is put into high alert and the group rests in preparation for Yezh retaliation. Game 12 - The group has an emotional rollercoaster (click link for full summary) Game 13 - With foggy weather, visibility is very low when the group are 2 days out from the Dragon Turtle Island, doing regular ship stuff like Akilu cleaning barnacles off of the ship hull and Maera wake-boarding with a plank of wood and rope Roan setup. Maera falls into the water and sees a large shadow under the ship and catches up to the ship just as the shadow is close and she casts light on her sword, unveiling the monstrous shark that slams into the ship. The whole ship shakes and some of the crew fall over. Zot and Akilu become shaken with fear. Maera tries to make friends with the shark and it just gets angry and almost kills her. Squirt, Roan, Akilu and Daechir jump into the fray to eventually wear it down to the point that it retreats. After regrouping, the shark eventually attacks again, damaging the ship.The shark and fighters exchange blows and Daechir delivers a critical shot to the shark, killing it in its tracks. With the battle won, Daechir teleports the shark onto the deck, where Roan discovers this is most likely a monstrous shark of legend. Most likely with intent to attack any ship it finds. Was it protecting something and how many ships has it already destroyed? Game 14 - The crew cut open the legendary shark and find various potions and items. Maera gets medical attention from Coldhands and finds him showing his subtle, warm, bedside manner, finding out that Coldhands is more than he looks. Roan convinces Tarn to keep the ship here for longer while some explore underwater for possible loot or adventure the shark could have been protecting. Maera, Roan, Squirt and Akilu head under water. The diving adventurers find a sunken ship and start to explore inside. Eventually, they find an open chest filled with treasure, defended by a Sea Hag attacking from the shadows. The horrific appearance of the Sea Hag drains Maera of her Strength – but this does not stop her from swimming into the fray and zapping the hag with her whisk. Akilu swims in and attacks the enemy and then Roan casts pressure sphere, imploding the hag, filling the room with bloodied water.The crew grab the treasure and rush back to the ship before water breathing spells wear off and the ship needs to leave. Sailing into Firdaus, the crew see a bunch of ships coming and going, including a Dwarven battle ship docked. The ship docks and the captain says that they are going to be here for 2 weeks and to not bring trouble back to the ship. Maera sleeps off her strength damage and Brochy has a cat nap. Roan and Akilu go shopping and enter a bar where they overhear stories of people being attacked in the sewers and how thieves skulk in there, etc. The bartender gives them similar information as well as the location of a fight show. Akilu and Roan head over and enter, where Akilu wins and Roan loses. Game 15 - Daechir wakes up to a knocking at ship’s docking and finds a Warforged standing there patiently. Upon questioning, it comes to light that the Warforge’s name is “Smeg Deadbeef” and would like to work on the ship. The captain talks to Smeg and draws up a contract and then introduces him to most of the crew (bar Roan and Maera who are not used to the local cuisine and Throm who is out performing). Xiga is mugged and Tarn/Tobias send you after the money lost but don't expect much in this town of thievery. Brochy and Daechir start to form racial bias against Gnolls. The away team (consisting of Smeg, Daechir, Roan, Akilu and Brochy) head on their way to the location Xiga was mugged and then head East to the closest manhole to climb into the sewer. The group wander around and get attacked by Darkmantle. Following this, they wander around more and some intentionally/unintentionally fall into the water and those not immune become sickened until they bathe. Finding a false wall, the party goes into a small room that most likely has thieves dwelling and find a pile of treasure. Gem Scarabs attack them and after being fought off, the crew find 8x more wealth than Xiga lost. They keep walking around afterwards and then fall through a hole as the ground gives. When the air clears, they find themselves in a dungeon crawl of which will be bullet pointed. (read detailed summary for more information) * no way out without key * dart traps * 4 statue monkeys alive * 1 statue human that is not alive * unreadable hieroglyphs * dustform jackal * 4 dustblights * 1 statue human that is alive * group barely surviving * tomb raiding Now adorned with various treasures and fuller pockets, the group heads back to the entrance of the tomb.